Daniel Arias
'''Daniel Arias '''is an immortal child of both Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love and Thanatos, the God of Death. Daniel was born beyond the time of understanding, soon after Thanatos was born. He is known to be The Spirit of Murning due to the fact that he knows when someone is in Murning. History Daniel has seen the world grow throughout his time imprisoned by his father. He has seen countless people die out of emotional reasons and many even live peaceful lives until death. He understands that his mother never cared much for him, but also knows that she is willing enough to help him when the situation calls for it. Daniel was released from his impressionment during the time that Gaea had tricked Thanatos from leaving his post and had Alcyoneus capture the Death God. He wasn't interested in helping his father, out of spite and understanding that his father got what he deserved. He also decided to deal with other sets of Gods during that time, namely the Egyptians and the Asgaurdians. Daniel arrived at Camp Half-Blood long after the legends of Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus, he also thinks that he deserved his murning as Percy died a true hero's death. He thinks little of Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang, due to the way they died. Hazel's first death amuses him. Daniel seems to enjoy his cabin mate, and also is very understanding towards The Spirit of Compassion, Melonie. Personality Daniel has a rathr uniquely apathetic personality. He is shown to speak in a sad and depressing tone, and because of this, not many understand his feelings, the only ones to understand or grasp at the bits of his meaning are Melonie and his Cabin mate, they understand him due to their unique bond with death and emotions. Melonie feels like he doesn't understand where he's going with his personality, the more he talks the more likely he will end up like he says. He also seems to at times think its best fo withhold information for people. He sees is as something that must be done. Daniel is known to also have a more understanding of instict that anyone else in Camp Half-Blood, this might be due to his imprisionment by Death. He cares little for people and when they die, he just sits by their corpse until his father comes by to pick it up. He also seems to have a more relaxed tone when speaking about murning, more compassionate. Daniel might have and understanding of what Melonie feels for him, but never cares enough to speak about it. He might also be arrogant about his powers, due to the fact that Melonie is also a Spirit and she might be just as strong as him. Appearance He is foten shown to be shirtless, he cares little for people staring at him and his abs. He is slim and wears black pants along with black dress shoes. He also has black wings that are in constant released form. He never can put them away and seems to have grown to be fond of his distinctive wings. He also is shown to have bags under his eyes this could be a sign of him being tortured to the point where he couldn't sleep. Daniel is shown to have black swept hair that covers most of his eyes and he is known to have an ominous and dark demenor, although its nowhere near the children of Hades's. Relationships Friends Cabin 13 Iin this cabin, there are two children of Hades that are shown to have different understanding of him. One of them is shown to completely hate him and doesn't like his presence, while the other is shown to understand him and know that he is sad all the time due to nobody wanting him around. Later on both of the children are known to be very understanding to him. Daniel sleeps on a chair made out of skulls and bones. He also seems to have problems with sleeping so he often watches the two. Family Aphrodite He doesn't seem to be on good terms with his mother, and even has gone to the point as to ignore her existance. Although the two aren't fond of each other, Aphrodite can have good conversations with him, whenever she needs his help. She thinks of him as a child that has never grown up, and hates the fact that he takes to his father's nature, although its unknown what she meant, due to the fact that Thanatos is shown to be a very nice person, and also all about his job, unlike The Olympians. Thanatos He doesn't seem to like his father, for imprisoning him in torment, a few milliena ago. He thinks that he should've stayed locked up by Gaea, and that the Romans that saved him should've just let Death prisoned, due to the fact that it would mean immortality for everyone. Although this is explianed through Mars, what would happen. Daniel also thinks that Thanatos at a time was known to be a good father. Its unknwon what happened. Melonie She is his half-sister, he doesn't care much about her, but the two know of each other's existance even before their chance meeting. Melonie thinks that he could eventually become corrupted due to his apathy and understanding in death and sorrow. She pittys him and later is shown to care for him. Trivia *Because, Thanatos isn't a God that normally has children and many think of him as a bad infulence to peace and harmony, Daniel has to sleep with the children of Hades. He rarely sleeps, but he spends his ime either here or on a mountain in the distance of Camp borders. *Daniel like Melonie is known as an Immortal Spirit. *Daniel seems to have gone further than Nico did when it comes to loneliness. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Aphrodite Category:Children of Thanatos Category:Spirit